nezumifandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Koki Tanaka
plasticien contemporain japonais né en 1975 dans la préfecture de Tochigi (Japon) Vit et travaille à Los angeles (USA) Biographie et œuvre Expositions (sélection) Galerie Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1975　 2009-2012 Awarded the Fellowship of Overseas Study Programme for Artists by the Agency for Cultural Affairs, Japanese Government (recommended by Kazuhiro Yamamoto) 2007 Summerakademie, at Zentrum Paul Klee, Bern, Switzerland 2005-2006 Artist in Residence at Le Pavillon, Palais de Tokyo Paris with supports of Pola Foundation and French government scholarship 2005 Graduated from Tokyo University of the Arts, Japan(MFA) 2004 Artist in Residence at Location One, New York with a support of Asian Cultural Council (ACC) fellowship 2000 Graduated from Tokyo Zokei University, Japan(BFA) 1998 Studied at Akademie der Bildenden Künste, Wien, Austria, under exchange student program Solo Exhibitions 2012 "A Piano Played by Five Pianists at Once (First Attempt)," (Curator: Juli Carson), Room Gallery, University of California, Irvine, USA 2011 "In a place between snow balls and stones," AOYAMA MEGURO, Tokyo "Dog, Bus, Palm Tree," The Box, Los Angeles, USA 2010 "Nothing Related, but Something could be Associated," (Curator: Julio Cesar Morales) Yerba Buena Center for the Arts, San Francisco, USA “Random Hours, Several Locations,” YYZ Artist’s Outlet, Toronto, Canada 2009 "on a day to day basis," Vitamin Creative Space, Guangzhou, China "Simple Gesture and Temporary Sculpture, " AOYAMA｜MEGURO, Tokyo 2008 "Here shows recent works in new installations, by the way."(Curator: Tatsuya Tanaka) The Museum of Modern Art, Gunma, Takasaki "The end of the summer: new paintings," Aoyama Meguro, Tokyo (cat.) 2007 “Turning the Lights on," (Curator: Makiko Hara), Centre A, Vancouver, Canada "Sound Test, stc," NADiff, Tokyo "Everything is Everything," Museum Studio, Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art, Hiroshima, Japan (leaflet) "Past, Present, Future," (Curator: Akemi Sakamoto), The Gallery of The Ueno Royal Museum, Tokyo “Setting up and Taking down," (Curators: Marc-Olivier Wahler, Akiko Miki), Module, Palais de Tokyo, Paris 2005 "Cause is Effect," (3 solo shows at 3 different places) NADiff, Void+, AOYAMA｜MEGURO, Tokyo "SAVE THE WORLD! @ MEGURO," AOYAMA｜MEGURO, Tokyo 2004 "Kakusei in the air, RETURNS," AOYAMA｜MEGURO, Tokyo "Tanaka Koki: Plastic Bags, Beer, Caviar to Pigeons, etc.," (Curator: Tatsuya Tanaka) The Museum of Modern Art, Gunma, Takasaki (cat.) "Tanaka Koki: all about all the nights," Gallery Caption, Gifu (cat.) 2002 "Kakusei in the air," On Gallery, Osaka "SAVE THE WORLD!," Room, Gentilly, France 2001 "Perruque=Underground Work," (Curator: Naoyuki Takashima) Gallery Alpha M, Tokyo (leaflet) 2000 Nagamine Projects, Tokyo Selected Group Exhibitions 2012 "Made in L.A." Hammer Museum, Los Angeles "Ça & là / this and there" (Curator: Claude Closky) Fondation d'entreprise Ricard, Paris "Sculpture by Other Means,"(Curator: Gabriel Ritter) ONE AND J. GALLERY, Seoul, Korea "Sensory Training," Vitamin Creative Space, Guangzhou, China "Trading Futures," (Curators: Meiya Cheng and Pauline J. Yao), Taipei Contemporary Art Center, Taiwan "Inside The Whale," (Curator: Matteo Pollini), FaMa Gallery, Verona, Italy 2011 "La Fabrique Sonore, Expérience Pommery#9", (Curators: Charles Carcopino & Claire Staebler), Domaine Pommery, Reims, France "Une fenêtre japonaise : Soshi Matsunobe, Takashi Suzuki, Koki Tanaka", (Curator: Baron Osuna), Super Window Project / GDM..., galerie de multiples, Paris "Yokohama Triennale 2011- OUR MAGIC HOUR," (Curator: Akiko Miki), Yokohama Museum of Art, Yokohama(cat.) "Pictorial Theory of Evolution," (Curator: Kazuhiro Yamamoto) , Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Utsunomiya (cat.) "Support > System," (Curators: Marco Rois, Gina Osterloh), Luckman Gallery, Luckman Fine Arts Complex, Los Angeles. (cat.) "Conversation With Mathieu Mercier, Takaaki Izumi, Yuki Kimura, Soshi Matsunobe, Kaz Oshiro, Koki Tanaka About Abstract Objects," Muzz Program Space, Super Window Project, Kyoto. "Making is Thinking," (Curator: Zoe Gray) Witte de With, Center for Contemporary Art, Rotterdam, Netherlands. (cat.) 2010 "Koki Tanaka & Naotaka Hiro / Kaz Oshiro / John Tottenham," Las Cienegas Projects, Los Angeles "A Rock That Was Taught It Was A Bird, " (Curator: Emma Bugden), Artspace, Auckland, New Zealand "The Dictionary of Received Ideas, "(Curators: Matteo Pollini and the other 15 from Goldsmiths College MFA Curating Programme), Q, London "Let's Twist Again, The Archaeology of the Future," Centre A, Vancouver, Canada "One and J. Gallery at Pierre Koenig," Case Study House #21, Los Angeles, USA "A journey to Niigata Region," Niigata City Art Museum, Niigata, Japan "France / Japan: University Exchange Project, DOUBLE VISION, fiction/reality relationships in present-day images," Tokyo Wonder Site Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan 2009 "Circus Hein," (Curator: Jeppe Hein), Frac Centre, Orléans, Atelier Calder, Saché, France "EMPORIUM - A New Common Sense of Space," (Curator: Beatrice Leanza)Museo della Scienza e della Tecnica Leonardo Da Vinci, Milano, Italy "Just around the corner," (Curators: Chen Shaoxiong and Pauline J. Yao), Arrow Factory, Beijing, China "Whose exhibition is this?," (Curator: Fang Wei Chang) Taipei Fine Arts Museum, Taiwan "Winter Garden: The Exploration of the Micropop Imagination in Contemporary Japanese Art," (Curator: Midori Matsui), Hara Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo "Curated by; Inside Job," (Curators: Dan Cameron, Maria de Corral) Layr Wuestenhagen Contemporary, Vienna, Austria "Portrait of Self-Exile (part 1)," the shop/Vitamin Creative Space, Beijing, China "The view from elsewhere," (Curator: Kathryn Weir) Sherman Contemporary Art Foundation, Sydney/Gallery of Modern Art/Australian Cinematheque, Brisbane, Australia "Incidental Affairs: Contemporary Art of Transient States," (Curator: Santo Oshima) Suntory Museum, Osaka(cat.) 2008 "Platform Seoul 2008: I have nothing to say and I am saying it,"(Curator: Kim Sunjung), Samuso, Seoul, Korea "The 7th Gwangju Biennale, Annual Report : A Year in Exhibitions,"(Director: Okwui Enwezor, Co-Curators: Hyunjin Kim, Ranjit Hoskote), Gwangju, Korea(cat.) "Busan Biennale 2008; Sea Art Festival, Voyage Without Boundaries,"(Director: Jeon Seung-bo), Busan, Korea(cat.) "Mode & Verzweiflung (Fashion & Despair)," (Curators: Brigitte Felderer, Eva Blimlinger), Freiraum, quartier21/MuseumsQuartier, Vienna, Austria (cat.) 2007 "Still/Alive, Contemporary Art & Photography in Japan, " (Curator: Tetsuro Ishida), Tokyo Metropolitan Museum of Photography (cat.) "Beautiful New World: Contemporary Visual Culture from Japan," (Curators: Mami Kataoka, Fumihiro Sumitomo, Kim Sunjung), 798 Dashanzi Art District, Long March Space, Beijing / Guangdong Museum of Art, Guangzhou, China (cat.) "Spectacle and Situation," (Curators: Herbert Lachmayer, Brigitte Felderer), Zentrum Paul Klee, Bern "vol 4" Daiwa Radiator Factory Viewing Room, Hiroshima (cat.) "La Chaine," BankART1929, BankARTStudio NYK, Yokohama "Re-trait," (Curator: Claire Staebler), Fondation d'entreprise Ricard, Paris "The Door into Summer: The Age of Micropop,"(Curator: Midori Matsui), Contemporary Art Gallery, Art Tower Mito, Mito (cat.) "All about Laughter: Humor in Contemporary Art," (Curator: Mami Kataoka), Mori Art Museum, Tokyo (cat.) "Living in the Material World, things in Art of the 20th Century and Beyond," (Curator: Yusuke Minami), The National Art Center, Tokyo(cat.) 2006 “2006 Taipei Biennial: Dirty Yoga,” (Curators: Dan Cameron, Jun-jieh Wang）Taipei Fine Arts Museum, Taiwan “Pawel Althamer, In the Centre Pompidou,” Espace 315, Centre Pompidou, Paris, France (cat.) “Welcome to Heterotopia!” (work with Le Pavillon, Palais de Tokyo, Curator: Pascal Beausse) “Echigo-Tsumari Art Triennial 2006,” Echigo-Tsumari Region, Niigata (cat.) “Fast Futures: Asian Video Art - New Works by Three Artists,” (Selected by Melissa Chiu, Barbara London, Yu Yoen Kim), Japan Society, New York, USA "Le Cabane," (Curator: Pascal Beausse), Palais de Tokyo, Paris, France "Radio kills the video stars," (Curators: Laurence Dreyfus and Francois Quintin), FRAC Champagne-Ardenne, Reims, France 2005 "GUNDAM—Generating Futures," (Curator: Takashi Azumaya) Suntory Museum, Osaka / The Ueno Royal Museum, Tokyo (cat.) 2004 "Officina Asia," Galleria d'Arte Moderna, Bologna, Italy(cat.) "Artists in Residence 2004," Location One, New York, USA "Picture in Motion," (Curator: Kazuhiro Yamamoto) , Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Utsunomiya (cat.) "Roppongi Crossing: New Visions in Contemporary Japanese Art 2004," (Curators: Mami Kataoka, Minoru Hatanaka, Iida Takayo, Hisako Hara, Takashi Azumaya, Nobuko Shimuta), Mori Art Museum, Tokyo (cat.) "Out the Window—Spaces of Distraction," (Curator: Li Zhenhua, Suh Jinsuk, Fumihiko Sumitomo) The Japan Foundation Forum, Tokyo (cat.) 2003 "Kokoro no Arika, Location of the Spirit: Contemporary Japanese Art," (Curator: Yuji Maeyama) Ludwig Museum Budapest, Hungary / Moscow Museum of Modern Art, Russia (cat.) "Echigo-Tsumari Art Triennial 2003," Echigo-Tsumari Region, Niigata (cat.) "VOCA 2003: The Vision of Contemporary Art," The Ueno Royal Museum, Tokyo (cat.) "Double Positive 2," (Curator: Tatsuo Majima) Fuchu Art Museum, Tokyo (pamphlet) 2002 "Kumamoto International Art Exhibition: ATTITUDE 2002—One Truth in Your Heart," (Curator: Hiroshi Minamishima) Contemporary Art Museum, Kumamoto (cat.) "Aida Makoto+Tanaka Koki," Mizuma Art Gallery, Tokyo "Lost World," (Curator: Tsuzuku Masatoshi) Toyota Municipal Museum of Art, Toyota "Media Test Wall: SPINNING," MIT List Visual Arts Center, Cambridge, USA "Philip Morris K.K. Art Award 2002: The First Move," Tokyo International Forum , Tokyo (cat.) "Screen Memories," (Curator: Iida Takayo) Contemporary Art Gallery, Art Tower Mito, Mito (cat.) "Tanakatachi—two solo shows," Kohji Ogura Gallery, Nagoya 2001 "SAP ART-ING Tokyo 2001: Space, Time, and Body Lived," (Curator: Urara Nakamura) The former Ushigome-Haramachi Elementary School of Shinjuku Ward, Tokyo(cat.) 2000 "ZOKEI-Show," Tokyo Zokei University, Tokyo 1999 "peaceful misunderstanding," Citizen's Gallery of Setagaya Art Museum, Tokyo "License to LOVE," The Student Union at Tokyo National University of Fine Arts and Music, Tokyo 1997 "Tokyo-Sentakuki," Apartment Seiwa 1&2, Tokyo Collective act 2012 11/9 precarious tasks #2 “talking about your name while eating emergency food," blanClass, Yokohama 11/6 workshop "meetings within meetings - curation, education, future," CSLAB, Tokyo Zokei University, Tokyo 10/30 "dialogue to the public (JR Yamanote Line, Tokyo)," (Kajiya Kenji, Hu Fang, Atsushi Sugita, Koki Tanaka) , JR Yamanote Line, Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, Japan 9/29 precarious tasks #1 "swinging a flash light while we walk at night," blanClass, Yokohama 9/23 "communal tea drinking," too much magazine, Aoyama Meguro, Tokyo 3/24 "Painting to the Public (open-air)," (Meguro Museum of Art to Aoyama Meguro), self-organizing event, Tokyo Video Screenings 2011 "Koki Tanaka: Buckets and Balls," LIFT Projects, ArtHouse at the Jones Center, Texas 2010 "Videozoom Japan; Re-framing the Everyday: Japanese video art over the last decade," (Curator: Kenichi Kondo), Sala1 International Center for Contemporary Art, Rome "Roppongi Art Night 2010," Roppongi Hills, Tokyo 2008 "In Between, Asian Video Art Weekend," Mori Art Museum, Tokyo "Projeto Cinema de Corredor, Mostra Koki Tanaka," (Curator: Wagner Morales), B_arco Brasil Arte Contemporanea, Sao Paulo, Brazil 2007 "Out of the Ordinary: New Video from Japan," (Curator: Gabriel Ritter) The Museum of Contemporary Art, Los Angles, USA 2006 "Festival of Love: Video Art Series," (Curator: Miwako Tezuka) Asia Society and Museum, New York, USA 2005 "Premieres," (Curator: Barbara London) The Museum of Modern Art(MoMA), New York, USA "Marking Time," (Curator: Glenn Phillips) Getty Center, Los Angeles, USA "Picture in Motion De Luxe," (Curator: Kazuhiro Yamamoto) Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Utsunomiya 2002 "AIT HOUR MUSEUM," The Former Sakuragawa Elementary School of Minato Ward, Tokyo "Asian Comments," Danish Center for Culture and Development, Copenhagen, Denmark Web Streamings 2006 “Theory of Everything,” (Curator: Yuki Okumura) 2004 “City/Observer”, (Curator: Yukie Kamiya) Rhizome.Org and New Museum of Contemporary Art, New York, USA Performance 2006 “KOKI TANAKA SHOW,”(Talk show through Web Streaming), MALBA, Buenos Aires, Argentine / Palais de Tokyo, Paris, France Museum Collection Show 2011 "Trans-Cool TOKYO, Contemporary Japanese Art from MOT Collection", Taipei Fine Arts Museum, Taipei "Invisibleness is Visibleness: International Contemporary Art Collection of a Salaryman- Daisuke Miyatsu," MOCA Taipei, Taipei 2010 "Trans-Cool TOKYO, Contemporary Japanese Art from MOT Collection", Bangkok Art and Culture Centre, Bangkok, Singapore Art Museum, Singapore 2009 "Merry-Go-Round," Contemporary Art Museum, Kumamoto, Japan "Everyday/Everynight,"Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art, Japan "MOT collection Summer Playground," Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, Japan "MOT collection Field of Dreams," Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, Japan 2008 "MOT collection Survival Action," Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, Japan Works in Public & Private Collections Artnow International Foundation, San Francisco, USA Asian Society and Museum, New York, USA FRAC Champagne-Ardenne, France Museum of Contemporary Art, Tokyo, Japan Daiwa Radiator Factory, Hiroshima, Japan Contemporary Art Museum, Kumamoto, Japan Tochigi Prefectural Museum of Fine Arts, Japan Hiroshima City Museum of Contemporary Art, Japan Museum of Modern Art, Gunma, Japan Catégorie:Plasticien contemporain japonais Catégorie:Naissance en 1975　